


Three Seasons and No Outfit Change?

by Greendess



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greendess/pseuds/Greendess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six Symphogears take Genjuro and Ogawa clothes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Seasons and No Outfit Change?

It's a slow day for S.O.N.G. Not much is happening that demands attention at the moment, and the girls are being kept on standby just in the event that they're needed. The commander Kazanari Genjuro, has been standing all day staring at the unchanging monitors with his muscular arms crossed. He hasn't taken notice of the operator Tomosato shooting the occasional glance in his direction. She seems distressed as she gets out of her seat and leaves the room. Once she returns, her expression has turned determined and she extends a cup of coffee to Genjuro.

"Here, have something warm." she offers.

"Ah, thank you." Genjuro takes the cup and downs the steaming hot coffee like it were cool water in his manly mouth.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask," Tomosato speaks up, "Have you ever considered your choice of clothes?"

"Hm?" Genjuro scratches at his goatee, "I'm not sure what you're asking, Tomosato-kun."

"It's just that it seems like you wear the same thing all the time." she says, "I'm sort of curious. Do you have a whole closet full of that red shirt and white pants, or do you wear the same outfit every day?"

"Either answer is kind of odd." the other operator, Fujitaka, says to push his way into the conversation, "Come to think of it, I'm sort of jealous that you get to wear whatever you like when we have to wear the uniform, commander. It feels sort of squandered if you're just going to wear that all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Genjuro asks, "I have plenty of other clothes. I wear a yukata around the house, I have a jogging suit and my prized yellow tracksuit, plus my old training gi..." he trails off on that, "I also have that red suit. Though I doubt it would fit me after all this time."

"Well, don't let it bother you so much. As long as you're happy with what you're wearing." Tomosato says.

As Tomosato returns to her seat, Genjuro feels the words sink in farther. It's true that he likes that particular outfit perfectly well, but he can't help feeling that she does have a point. His proteges all have plenty of clothes, but he doesn't feel like he's changed his attire for at least nine months, probably longer.

 

Sunday rolls around. It's Genjuro's day off. While the bridge may be crippled without him, he does deserve a break every once and a while. He wouldn't be a fraction as effective if he didn't have his free time. That's a fact that everybody knows. Normally he would have spent his day working out in his back yard and watching old kung fu movies, but today he's made a special request to his colleagues.

He specifically asked only Ogawa to help, but word got from Ogawa to Tsubasa, then from Tsubasa to Maria, from Maria to Shirabe, Shirabe to Kirika, and Kirika to everyone else.

"I apologize. I didn't mean for it to extend this far," Ogawa says with a quick bow to Genjuro, "One thing led to another."

Genjuro stops and thinks a moment, then returns the group with a smile, "Making it a field day couldn't hurt."

"All right!" Kirika is the first to leap into action, grabbing both Genjuro and Ogawa by their ties, "Leave it to me! I'll have you both looking great in no time flat!"

"Eh? Me too?" Ogawa asks. He looks back at the group and Tsubasa shoots him a sly thumbs-up. Apparently the girls had agreed that he, too, could use a new look.

Kirika pulls both Genjuro and Ogawa into a dressing room and rushes through the department store filled with excitement as she tries to find the perfect clothes for them, along with the other five girls. Kirika is the first to arrive back by far and takes advantage of the situation.

"I'm lucky that I planned this in advance!" Kirika says to herself, "It might take a while to get you two changed."

"That doesn't sound like it's the kind of look I'd go for." Genjuro points out, but it's clear that the young girl can't be reasoned with.

 

By the time everyone else has gathered back to the dressing room, Kirika still hasn't finished. They can hear the occasional bang against the walls along with a gasp.

"W-what's that?" Ogawa asks in a distressed tone of voice Tsubasa has never heard before.

"Don't worry, just hold still, it'll be delightful!"

It takes about twenty minutes each but their transformations are finally complete. Kirika tosses the dressing room doors open and presents her idea of a new look for the two. Ogawa is dressed in a green striped vest and a long-sleeved black shirt with white "X" marks on the shoulders and white leather pants. His glasses have been removed and he's clearly been forced to put on black lipstick and eyeliner.

Genjuro got off slightly better. He's been put in a white tank top with four black circular marks on it that, when paired with the vertically striped pants, is clearly meant to resemble a skull. Along with that, she's placed a black leather jacket on him that falls to his knees before blaring out as if being pushed by the wind despite being indoors and messed his hair so it falls over his face.

"Nice!" Tsubasa responds first, causing Chris and Maria to double back in shock.

"I kind of regret not regularly shaving my legs." Ogawa says, his stance awkwardly keeping his legs from moving.

"Kiri-chan isn't very good at reading people's personalities." Shirabe says.

"That's obvious!" Chris speaks up.

"Then how about I go next?" Tsubasa holds up her bag, filled with mysteries that Ogawa automatically assumes the worst about.

 

Once changed, he feels that he was right to assume such. He and Genjuro have been placed in a pair of yukata in plain, neutral colors with their hair tied up in topknots. Genjuro seems to enjoy the look, admiring it in the mirror while making various poses.

"Ahh, I expected something like this from Tsubasa-san." Hibiki says, "Shishou, you look great!"

"I like it, but it isn't really a _new_ look for me." Genjuro says.

"You knuckleheads like it?" Chris speaks up, "You look like nobody told you the war was over, old man!"

"Old man...?" Genjuro's eyes widen.

"I don't think anybody would take me seriously as a manager if I dressed like this." Ogawa says. He catches a glimpse of Kirika in the corner of his eye and immediately adds, "Though it could always be worse."

"I guess there's no way around it," Maria shifts immediately into smug-mode by tossing her hair up, cocking her head to the side, "I'll let you all witness the fashion sense of a true top idol."

 

Said fashion sense involves Genjuro being put in a red cardigan with a spotted black tie and gray slacks and Ogawa in a baby blue sweater with a pastel pink zig-zag across the stomach with khaki pants.

"Hey, don't they look even more like geezers now?" Chris immediately asks, "And the old man's outfit looks kinda familiar."

"It's a little stuffy, I must admit." Genjuro says. He tries lifting his arm to loosen his tie but his bulging muscles cause the sleeve to explode with even such a simple motion. The immediate disaster causes Maria to flinch.

"The sweater!" Kirika shouts, "It's facing DEATH!"

"I'll go look for a larger size!" Maria announces. She isn't going to look for a larger size, she's going to hide.

"It actually suits Ogawa-san..." Hibiki says. Tsubasa and Shirabe nod in response. Ogawa simply responds with a nervous smile and accepts the compliment.

"I'm actually a bit curious to see what you picked out, Hibiki-kun." Genjuro says. Chris scans the outfit Hibiki is currently wearing and smirks. She decides to sit down to prepare for what's about to come.

 

"Those colors?!" Chris immediately responds. Genjuro is wearing an orange and red striped shirt and purple overalls. Combined with his tanned skin, it immediately reminds Chris of a popular sandwich. She's laughing too hard to even register what Hibiki's put Ogawa in.

Ogawa is in a mustard yellow buttoned shirt, open to display a blue t-shirt with a logo of a bowl of rice. He also is wearing an orange ascot and olive green jeans. If any of the others took note they'd see that Hibiki also gave them new socks. Ogawa apreciates the softness of the socks but that's about it.

"Chris-kun, anything you have to say?" Genjuro asks. Chris immediately stops laughing when she sees Hibiki has averted her gaze.

"I think it's fine. Totally fine." Hibiki murmurs to herself.

After clearing her throat, Chris directs her attention to Hibiki and says with a blush, "Well, I mean, I just have a weird sense of humor." She picks up her own bag of clothes, "But you should take a step back, idiot. Let me show you an example."

"Some of those look pretty good," Kirika says, leaning over Hibiki's shoulder, "Could you tell me who's the designer?"

 

Chris gets the two into her clothes and steps out first, hands on her hips and chin held high, "All right, everyone, watch and learn!" She says, "C'mon out, boys!"

Genjuro steps out, dressed in a frilly white shirt with poofy shoulders and cuffs and bright red pants. A cravat is tucked into his collar.

Tsubasa gasps, "Yukine, I didn't know you were into the pirate style!"

"P-pirate?!" Chris' face immediately takes on the hue of a fresh tomato, "No, dummy, it's not about style! The old man's the type who dresses for comfort, right?"

"It breathes well." Genjuro admits. When he notices that he's not accompanied by Ogawa, he clears his throat and the young man steps out of the dressing room. Ogawa's wearing a bright red, almost pink, short-sleeved shirt that looks to be stitched like a doily with flared, dark red pants.

"I don't know where you find clothes like this for men." Ogawa says.

"Oh, yours came from the women's section." Chris points out as if there's nothing wrong with it. One could see Ogawa's patience shatter the instant he's told that, though Chris genuinely doesn't notice.

"There's only one more, so let's get this over with, commander." The completely disheartened Ogawa sighs. With a flash, Shirabe removes the beautiful spy glasses from her sleeve and places them on her face bearing the determination to dress.

 

While Shirabe worked, Tsubasa found Maria in a circular shirt rack and dragged her back to the changing rooms. Once the doors burst open, Shirabe steps out. Her hair had been tied into a ponytail and her sleeves rolled up. "Now, then." She turns back to her work.

Genjuro wears a white dress shirt and an unbuttoned leather jacket with a red scarf tied around his neck and red dress pants.

Shirabe explains, "I aimed for something that emphasizes the commander's masculinity while retaining an air of formality. The jacket is meant to be removed while indoors, and the scarf should ideally be tucked into the pocket. As for Ogawa-san..."

Ogawa wears a light blue shirt tucked into his dark blue pants. He wears a matching blazer with a white handkerchief tucked into the pocket. A silver watch adorns his wrist as well as silver cufflinks, a shiny belt buckle, and a blue tie with turquoise and white stripes. His glasses have been replaced with a mock pair of rimless ones.

"As expected of the cool-headed ninja!" Kirika butts in, "It's familiar but fresh!"

"I hate to admit it, but that's pretty much hit the nail on the head." Chris says. While patting Shirabe on the shoulder, she turns to the others, apparently trying to leech off the chance to feel proud.

 

"Okay. Pack it all up!" Genjuro announces.

"All of it?" Ogawa asks.

"All of it!" Genjuro responds. Crossed arms, he glares at Ogawa, "Or do you have a _problem_ with the clothes our girls picked out?"

Ogawa opens his mouth, pauses, and closes it. He turns to the girls and gives them a fake smile and a thumbs-up.

 

Come Monday, Genjuro stands on the bridge in his usual attire. Instead of trying to subtly steal glances at him, Tomosato stares at Genjuro with a look of disappointment blatant on her face.

"Yep, this really is the best choice for me." Reading the mood, Genjuro answers her question before she can ask.


End file.
